


Werewolf attacks

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Violence, but not graphic, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a werewolf and attacks his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> [Find this chapter here on Tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83915288000/last-prompt-in-my-inbox-bet-ya-cant-send-me)

Clint only ever lost control while being a werewolf once. And that was when he had first transformed, he liked to think that that didn’t count so really the number of times he lost control was  _never._

At least until now. 

Phil was the only one keeping Clint in check while the moon was out and he was shot in the arm. Clint had lost it when he saw the blood trickle down his husband’s arm. He attacked the assailant quite violently. When he turned to look back to his team, his eyes were no longer the blue, Phil knew. They were a bright golden shade.

That night, Clint had killed 3 people, all of which were enemies but he did injure more than 6 SHIELD agents.

When Clint started to go after Natasha, Phil knew that only one would come out of this alive. He hobbled over to the two and stood between them. Clint growled at him. 

"Clint, Clint I know you’re in there. Clint, I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up for me now." Phil tried, raising his hands in an attempt to calm the werewolf down.

The werewolf didn’t care. It surged forward and attacked Phil. All he remembers was the searing pain in his torso and then everything went dark.

—-

When Phil woke up in a hospital bed, Clint had his non-IVed hand in his like he was holding on for dear life and hung his head. Phil gripped Clint’s hand back and his head snapped up. Phil smiled at him Clint opened his mouth to speak.

"Phil, I- I’m so sorry. I-" He stammered as tears dared to fall from his eyes.

"Don’t. It wasn’t your fault." Clint only shook his head. 

"But it was. It was Phil. I- I bit you… And now-"

"Were you aware that you hurt me?" Phil asked.

"No, I-"

"Then it wasn’t you, Clint. I know it wasn’t you because I know you wouldn’t hurt me." Phil reached out to wipe away the tear from Clint’s cheek, circling his thumb when Clint leaned in to his touch. 

Clint held his hand even tighter now, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Phil smiled at him and brought his face close to nuzzle against his neck, he kissed the archer’s head as he cried into the older man’s neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this chapter on Tumblr here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83996158214/im-going-to-be-traveling-again-in-a-few-hours)

There were many strange things in the world and a werewolf certainly wasn’t on the top of that list.That’s why, when Phil Coulson found out about his specialist’s condition, he wasn’t impressed but when he saw the control the archer had, he might have been swayed.

That’s why 7 years, an alien invasion and a marriage later, Phil is wondering what happened. Clint handed in his form 4326-A. But more than the fact that Clint actually did his paperwork without Phil, Phil was more surprised at the request written in Clint’s scrawl.

_Request for Handler Reassignment_

Phil stared at the sheet of paper that required his signature. He read it over and over again, he still didn’t understand what it meant. So Phil decided to go to the man himself. He wasn’t going to stop Clint, he was just going to ask. Phil isn’t the kind of man who’d hold Clint down. 

—-

Phil knocked twice on the door to the room SHIELD has provided for their resident archer. “Clint? It’s me. Can you open the door please?

A click and a bolt later, Clint opened the door but made no move to let Phil in. “What do you want sir?”

Phil visibly tensed at the tone of Clint’s voice. “Can we talk? In private?”

Clint sighed but moved to let the other man in. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Phil. 

"Clint, can you please tell me what this is?" Phil raised the form to show his better half. 

"That’s- That’s… nothing." 

"It’s not nothing Clint. Will you at least tell me why?"

Clint placed his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes, from tiredness maybe, before he began to speak. “I can’t do it anymore, Phil.”

"Do what?"

"I can’t risk you. I can’t risk losing you. Not after I lost you once. And now, I almost lost you again. This time, it’s worse ‘coz… ‘coz I’m the one to blame."

"Clint, You’re not-" Clint stood up and began pacing in the small room. 

"I know Phil. I know you’re going to tell me that it wasn’t me who hurt you. But no matter who you ask, they’re blaming me." He stopped in front of Phil.

"So is that what you want? To not be blamed?"

"What?! I-No! You don’t get it."

"Then make me understand."

Clint held Phil’s shoulders before he pulled the older man in a tight hug. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to see you get hurt. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to control  _It_  and I attack you again. I don’t want to lose you, Phil. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t- I don’t…”

Phil shushed him and pulled away from the hug just far enough that he could cup the archer’s face in his hands. “And you won’t. You’re not going to lose me. I  _am_ going to get hurt, but that was in the job description. I am sure though, that  _you_  won’t hurt me. You’re going to protect me. I know you are.”

"How can you be so sure that I won’t lose control again?"

"It’s called faith." Phil smiled at him and kissed Clint. Effectively discarding form 4326-A.


End file.
